Forever Fall, Pt.2
Forever Fall, Pt.2 is the fourteenth episode of RWBY, which premiered on the Rooster Teeth website on October 17th, 2013. Summary Cardin Winchester has been viciously beating Jaune Arc up, and Cardin promises him that after he's done, he will send Jaune back to his mother in pieces. Jaune defiantly states that he doesn't care, as he won't let Cardin hurt Team JNPR. Jaune mocks Cardin's attempts to intimidate him by smiling, causing Cardin to grow angrier. As Cardin punches Jaune once more, Jaune unconsciously blocks it with his Aura and instantly heals his bruises. The shield that Jaune's Aura provided him was so strong that Cardin drops him and grasps his hand, crying out in pain. While Jaune stares, stunned, at the glow from his Aura, Sky Lark kicks him from behind, knocking him down again. Jaune's salvation comes from the unlikeliest of sources; an Ursa Major, attracted by the scent of the sap on Cardin's armor, appears and attacks Cardin. While the rest of Team CRDL flee, Cardin tries to defend himself from the Grimm but is easily disarmed. Jaune debates whether he should fight or abandon Cardin. Informed by the fleeing Russel Thrush of what's happening, Ruby Rose and Pyrrha Nikos send their teammates to get Glynda Goodwitch while they and Weiss Schnee go investigate. Meanwhile, Cardin tries to run from the Grimm but is knocked to the ground. Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss soon arrive and find Cardin crawling away from the Ursa. The Grimm attempts to finish Cardin but is blocked by Jaune's shield. Pyrrha instructs the others to hold off and let Jaune fight. Jaune surprisingly manages to fend off the Ursa, blocking its blows with his shield and counterattacking with his sword. However, after being knocked down twice by the Ursa, he checks his scroll and realizes his Aura is now dangerously low. Both Jaune and the Ursa charge at each other, but upon noticing that Jaune has left himself open to the Ursa's claws, Pyrrha intervenes at the last moment by using her Semblance to raise his shield. This allows Jaune to successfully block the Ursa's attack, regaining his stance and beheading the Ursa. Ruby is baffled at Pyrrha's ability; Pyrrha explains that her Semblance is to manipulate magnetism, similar to how Ruby's Semblance increases her speed and Weiss' allows her to create her glyphs. Pyrrha then prepares to leave; Ruby and Weiss protest that they should tell Glynda and the others what happened, but Pyrrha asks them to keep it a secret in order to help Jaune to gain confidence in his abilities. Following the fight, Cardin gains a newfound respect for Jaune. After helping Cardin up, Jaune orders him to never mess with his team, his friends, again. Jaune walks away from Cardin, who looks both intimidated and apologetic. After returning to Beacon Academy, Jaune apologizes to Pyrrha for his recent behavior. Pyrrha accepts his apology, and tells him that Team JNPR misses their leader. She invites him to come back down and eat pancakes, made by Lie Ren. Before they leave, Jaune asks Pyrrha if she could help train him in becoming a better fighter. In response, Pyrrha pushes Jaune to the floor, stating that his fighting stance is wrong and advising him on how to correct it. She then reaches down, takes his hand, and helps him back to his feet. The two hold hands and then begin to train together as the episode ends. Transcript }} Characters Inconsistencies Trivia *In this episode, the Ursa that attacked the students had spikes protruding from its back. This may suggest that there are multiple variants of Grimm that could be native to different parts of Remnant or that Grimm grow more bony plates and spikes as they grow older and larger. *Because of the sudden jump between the ending of Episode 13 and beginning of this episode, there is a small extra scene between the two in the DVD/Blu-ray release. Pyrrha, having heard birds fly away, turns and looks back at the hill that Jaune and Team CRDL were on, and Ruby asks if Pyrrha is okay. There is a slurping sound, followed by Pyrrha discovering that her jar is now empty and yelling Nora's name. Image Gallery 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01074.png|Cardin's Revenge 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01759.png|Jaune's Aura awakens! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 01852.png|The effects of punching an Aura Shield 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 02731.png|Abandoned by his team! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03203.png|The Giant Ursa swipes away Cardin's weapon 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 03814.png|Questioning a coward 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 04282.png|Three heroines to the rescue! 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 06078.png|Using her Semblance 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05937.png|Striking down the Ursa 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 05989.png|Defeating the Ursa once and for all 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 09586.png|A girl that got what she wants 1114 Forever Fall Pt.2 10057.png|Let's try this again! Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 1